Fastfoward
by Desake no Sabaku
Summary: When the gang gets stuck in the future they learn about their future selves and the famalies they  have gained throughout the years. tema-shika kankuro-oc ten-neji saku-sasu ino-choji naru-hina sai-oc lee-oc kiba-oc shino-oc gaara-desake/oc
1. Chapter 1: to the future

Into the Future

My first time travel fic... I'm so happy.

Desake-(d-saw-key)

"Hello everyone!" greeted an excited Naruto Me and Desake have a new jutsu we want to show you.

"Yeah me and Naruto found this scroll up in the Hokage's library and thought it would be cool to try out" said a black eyed Kunochi with short black hair known around the village as Desake.

"I wonder what your crazy girlfriend has in mind this time" asked a nineteen year old Kankuro to a 17 year old Kazekage known as Gaara.

"Che, for one she's NOT crazy" scoffed Gaara "and two I have no clue."

Sasuke sneered, "Wow you can't even keep your own girlfriend in check, I wonder how you run an entire village…."

"Look," Sakura stated in a firm voice, "we don't want to start anything, so Gaara I'm sorry for what Sasuke said and I hope it didn't offend you…..and Sasuke.." as she said this she grabbed his ear, '"if you bother Gaara one more time I WILL make you sorry!"

"Talk about a short leash … I mean sheesh Sakura it looks like you're the dominate one," chuckled Kiba

"YEAH IT'S GREAT YOU'RE SHOWING YOUR YOUTHFULESS BY TAKING ACTIVE PART IN YOUR RELATIONSHIPS!" Cheered lee

"Can we hurry this up a bit me and Tenten have a very special date to go on," Neji suggested

"Yeah it is!" whined Tenten, "it's the anniversary of when we first met."

"O well we do need to hurry this up," stated Ino trying to protect something for the sake of romance.

"Yeah and I need to buy some more chips-" Choji started but after seeing the glare from his blonde girlfriend shut up.

"All this arguing is so troublesome," Shikamaru complained leaning against a tree with his girlfriend.

"You know you say everything is troublesome even when it's not," said Temari laying her head on his shoulder taking a deep breath as she starts to argue with Shikamaru.

All the while Shino and Sai stood on the side lines dodging anything that came their way.

"Um…. Can you guys please pay attention," called Desake laughing nervously from the sudden war that just broke out.

"Desake that is no way to get people's attention, now this is a way" Naruto told her, "OH MY GOD Desake YOU AND Gaara DID WHAT IN THE BED LAST NIGHT!"

At this everything turned silent and nobody said anything. Everybody just kept turning their heads to look at a red faced Desake and a dead panned looking Gaara.

Then finally someone broke the silence…

"Was it good?" asked Sai.

"Anyway…" Desake dragged trying to change the subject her face turning back its normal color ignoring Sai's, "now that we have everyone's attention we would like all of you to turn towards this tree we have the scroll posted on."

Everyone turned.

"Ok so this is a new jutsu me and Desake have been working on for a while and now that me and Desake have finally completed our studies we are now reedy to test it out." Naruto explained.

"So basically what you're saying is that since Desake finished working out all the bugs and you watching, you want to test it on us like were some guinea pigs?" Kiba contemplated

"Y-you should say those things about Naruto, Kiba "stuttered Naruto's girlfriend stuttering Hinata.

"Pretty much," answered Naruto.

"So exactly what is this jutsu suppose to do?" asked Shino.

"Well it's suppose give you the ability of time travel." Desake replied

"Time travel?" Inquired Shikamaru sitting up getting interested, "you mean like going to the past and future?"

"Yeah it's like you're in battle and you make a mistake and you want to go back and change it. Or like maybe in your mind if you change some of the hand seals you can see the future, only for a few seconds, to see what the enemy is planning." Desake explained

"Wow a jutsu like that could change the ninja world as we know it forever." remarked Sakura

"Yes and so that is why we need to test it out… so everyone please come here please"

Everyone walked over

"so now I put blood in the shape of a star in the middle then a heart in the middle of the star and concentrated my chakra to take the shape of the star then you guy touch my shoulder or a person touching me and then the heart is for it searches our heart to find where we really want to go and then…" there was a light screeching sound heard through the village as a tornado appeared in the middle of a clearing then taking the form of a star before it completely disappeared leaving a huge gaping hole in the ground in the shape of a star .

-FASTFOWARD-

"Ugh" Desake groaned sitting up in the same clearing only to bump heads with an exact look alike only older and pregnant.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" came the high pitched scream of Sakura- wait TWO Sakura's.

Both Desake's turned around to see two short haired pinketts screaming their heads off staring at one another.

Now their screams were so loud that they woke up everyone else that had traveled with them making them notice that there were not only two Desake's and Sakura's but also two Temari's and Tenten's three ladies they didn't know and 4 toddlers.

"Exactly where are we?" asked Ino

"You're in Konoha," answered the second Temari.

"I guess that time travel jutsu didn't work then….." sighed Naruto

"Exactly who are you guys anyway?" Asked the older Tenten raising an eyebrow

"Well we are Temari no Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Kankuro no Sabaku, Tenten, Neji Hyūga, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga, Sai, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Gaara no Sabaku, and I am Desake-Desake…and exactly who are you guys?" Desake asked after introducing them all.

Well we are Sakura Uchiha, Temari Nara, Tenten Hyūga, Yuko, Rose Rock, Takara Inuzuka, and I am Desake no Sabaku.

Cliffhanger

Yay a new story... I plan on making this one a 3 part story... not 3 chapters but like 10 in one story 8 in the other and 46 in another… and these aren't real numbers it just an example.


	2. Chapter 2: Hold Up!

Fastfoward chapter 2: Hold Up!

"Wait...So you're telling me that you are us but older?" Desake asked.

"Yep that's exactly what I'm telling you," an exuberant older Desake said

"But I you are-"Desake started but was interrupted

"Wait you are saying you are us but you have different last names." Sakura announced catching the attention of the other ninja around her thinking the same thing.

"Well this is the future and so that means you guys are older equaling us older you's and so with that we are the future you's we are now eligible to marry and so we did." Explained a sophisticated older Sakura.

All she got was a bunch of blank stares from the confused adolescence.

"What Mrs. Intellectually means is that it's the future, we are you and we got married, so our last names changed." Translated an older Tenten but with her hair down ending at her waist

"HOLD UP! SO YOU'RE TELLING ME I MARRIED NEJI!" Exclaimed the younger Tenten

"Umhum and you also have two kids, Twins actually. One girl one boy, Akiko and Haruki...That's actually Haruki over there," gestured the older Tenten towards a 3 year old looking boy with brown eyes and hair with a blue shirt on. "Akiko is training with their father, Neji Hyūga .You see she has the **Byakugan** and Haruki doesn't, but it makes sense, since she's older.

"Wow, awesome, great." were the various reactions from the other younger shinobi.

"OK, so yea now that we know who that kid is, who are the other ones and who are the other three ladies?" Asked Desake

"Oh well this is Yuko" the older Temari pointed to a dark green semi spiky haired women with hot pink eyes and foggy half rectangle glasses a black beret and long sleeved shirt. "She is Sai's wife."

After that the older Sakura began to talk. "You see" she pointed to a beautiful ruby lipped, light purple long haired woman with soft blue eyes. "This is Rose, Rock Lee's wife."Now she wore a jump suit similar to lees except it was burgundy with a light blue design here and there. Instead of the pants going all the way down they were shorts that stopped mid-thigh and the sleeves were short. The leg warmers were light blue like the patterns and she wore gold hooped earrings.

Now at this new found information everyone was surprised that lee was with such a pretty girl.

"Yeah when we first found out we had the same facial expressions", commented The Older Tenten "But any way this is Takara Inuzuka, Kiba's wife."

Now this surprised them all even more then rose with lee. Now they all knew Kiba was handsome and all but didn't think he could snatch such a fine girl as her. Now Takara had long pure white hair in a high straight ponytail with two chopsticks in her hair that had a circular pink object on both ends that you could only see. Her eyes were a bright strange orange color and a bar piercing through her left ear. Soft pink lips and a soft pink top.

"So those are all of the adults so now for the kids", Commented a soft speaking voice coming from behind a tree carrying a soft bundle of dark indigo hair.

"Oh hey Hinata glad to see you... but aren't you suppose to be home resting? I mean you have been so tired since you had Natsuki."

"Well yes but everyone is back at the house and waiting for you guys to get back so I decide to sneak out and get you guys." She addressed the older shinobi. "And I am Hinata Uzumaki- Namikaze, or more known as Hinata Uzumaki and I am the wife of Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze Hokage, and this," she held the baby in her arms to show all the young shinobi, "is Natsuki our second daughter and third child." "And that", she pointed to one of the three kids who had shoulder length blonde hair pulled into two blonde pigtails a blanks stare on her face a horned headband a teal sweater dress and bat earrings "Is Shikano Nara, Temari and Shikamaru Nara's eldest daughter of their twins"..."The other one is a boy though. "You'll meet him at the house"

"That" Tenten took over "is Kyu she is the daughter of Kankuro and Lyn" She gestured to a girl with long dark brown hair a purple cat eared beanie and purple top and pink eyes.

"Hey she reminds me of Chihiro (*) ...But I married someone named Lyn...I was sure I would marry her..."Kankuro thought causing some frightful looks throughout the group of elder shinobi.

"O well I don't think it's our job to tell you what happened soo… yeah when we get to the house we will have older you and Lyn to explain to you ok?" asked a concerned soft spoken Takara

Kankuro only shook his head as a yes.

"And lastly this is Deidra, Me and Gaara's eldest son of soon to be four" elder Desake said subconsciously rubbing her rounded belly. Now Deidra was a strange mix between his two parents, He was pale and had Gaara's teal-pale blue eyes. But he had Desake's black hair that was waist long and in a ponytail at the base of his neck, and wore glasses like his mother.

"And now that everyone here is introduced lets head to the house so you can meet everyone else! " Exclaimed Rose running towards the street.

"Ok." everyone said running in the same direction as her. The older shinobi grabbing the hands of their kids.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

Yesss it begins…..this is my main story for now.

(*) this is a clue. If you read my story toddler ninjas you will see her name pop up... And so these 2 stories are connected...yep sooooo.

Plz review n u gets a cookie.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet N Greet

Fast-forward chapter 3: meet and greet

?

"So exactly where we are going?" asked a very interested Shikamaru.

"We are going to Desake and Gaara's house that they live in while they are in Konoha." answered the older Tenten.

"Oh no wonder it is so far out from the rest of the village…We were the only ones who lived this far out." Inserted the younger Desake

"Hey Gaara ,Desake" the young Kiba called, "Why do you guys live so far out from the rest of the village?"

"Well" the Young Desake started," before Deidara went to join the akatsuki after his parent's death and I was almost old enough to start the academy, the third hokage, you know my adopted dad, decided to build a house for me and Deidara to live in. This was because his parents were constantly on missions and he got lonely living alone, and I was getting older and soon would have to move out of the Hokage's building. So he decided to build it really far out so we won't be bothered by the noise of the city and if something happened we would be far out in case of an attack on the village. And also so we had a good place to train especially since there is a lake in the back and he knew I loved water!"

"But why is the house so big if it was only going to be two of you? "Questioned the young Lee.

"Truthfully…I don't know." Answered the young Desake

"Oh actually its even bigger then it was before….and he made it so big because he knew with us being so nice we would always let people stay with us," Answered the older Desake to the younger ninjas.

"IT'S BIGGER NOW THEN IT USED TO BE!?: Asked the younger ninja

"Yea me and Gaara decided to extend it after we came back to Konoha with our two first kids and we knew that more were on the way so we would need more space for that. And you guys," she gestured to all the younger ninja except Gaara and Desake, "are always over with your many many children so we would have to make more space for you guys. And then we always had parties' soo well ya know..."

"So exactly how big is it now?" questioned young Gaara and his usual voice with a little curiosity in it.

"How about you look for yourself, "pointed the older Hinata stopping at the gigantic houses front yard.

And immediately everyone's jaw dropped at the sight in front of them.

"That is one huge house." admitted a very surprised Younger Uchiha

"So exactly how big the house is "asked a non-munching for once Choji.

"Well it has five levels, a basement for parties and lounging, you know a room with flat screen TV's pool tables a bar, bathroom and hot tub…and multiple other things-" Started Desake but was cut off

"If that's the party room what happened to the other original party room?"Asked young Kankuro

"I'll get to that ok!?" Asked a pregnant moody Desake

"Ok you may continue, sorry for the interruption," reassured a younger Temari glaring at her brother for interrupting

"Then the next floor is the main floor, it has the dining room, living room, den, kitchen and another bathroom."And on the second floor there is six bed rooms….and they are twice as big as they used to be…..maybe the size of um…..hmmmm about enough room to fit 5 kings sized beds in them. And then another bathroom and the old party room is used as the masters bedroom but the bar is gone out of it, and all the game systems, and one of the TV's left, and the bathroom is huge with a hot tub and shower some counters, a closet and lots of mirrors. And on the third floor there are four more bedrooms and ice-cream pallor and a huge bathroom with 5 stalls. Each with a shower and space to change and toilet- their pretty much like mini bathrooms in a stall. And on the 5th floor there is a nursery for all the kids with cribs and kiddy beds, and changing table and a child bathroom and toys!" Finished Desake

"That is a huge house to live in," said a dumbfounded younger Ino.

"Well yes it is." said a giggling older Temari.

"But now that we're here I t-think we should go in to meet everyone." Reminded Hinata

"Alright then let's go in!" Shouted an exuberant Naruto

Yuko opened the door and what was inside surprised them.

Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline

Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline

Once all the younger ninja and the older ones were settled in the house the explanations began

"Ok these are our younger selves," started the older Sakura.

"They were trying a new jutsu out but something went wrong," picked up Yuko, Sais wife.

"And then they ended up here." added Temari.

"And we were drawn to the light that appeared when they arrived." Tenten asserted.

"And so we met them," said Rose.

"And we brought them here to meet everyone." concluded Desake.

Alright let's start.

"Ok "the older Desake said pointing to A man with red hair a gourd on his back and a black and red shirt with black pants holding a toddler and baby "this is Gaara no Sabaku the Kazekage and my husband. And this here is Rynn" She said holding up a toddler 3 year old girl with short red spiky hair pulled into a high ponytail and had bright blue eyes and a purple out fit on."And this little girl here is Saki and she is one." This time she held up a little girl with already long bright blue hair and coal black eyes. And this one is Deidra, you met him at the clearing." She pointed to the 4 year old boy clinging onto her leg.

"Wow Gaara we have such a huge family…and we are going to get married!" squealed an excited Younger Desake

"Hun" replied a stunned Young Gaara

"And this guy in here" The older Desake Rubbed her tummy is our next son…he's gunna be born in about a week or so."

"Wow" marveled the younger Desake rubbing the older Desake's stomach with glee while both Gaara shared a knowing glance between the two.

"Alright, my turn to introduce." cut in an older guy with brown hair and purple nail polish, a black shirt and purple gym shorts with. "I am Kankuro no Sabaku and this is Lynn my wife" he gestured to a woman with shiny light brown hair and pink eyes. At seeing this younger Temari and Shikamaru shared a knowing glance. And young Kankuro eyes widened "And you have probably met my daughter Kyu."

"Y-You are Princess Lynn, the one who who-"younger Kankuro stuttered

"I know and I would like to explain what happened after introductions if you'd only forgive me" Pleaded Lynn remembering the troubling past her and Kankuro had before they got married.

Younger Kankuro didn't respond though

"Ok my turn I guess," cut in Older Tenten breaking the tense silence. "So this is Neji Hyūga who you all already know," she said walking over to a man with light brown hair in a high ponytail that went to his waist.

"Hi guys." He said in his deep velvet voice "I usually don't wear my hair like this he" said taking the rubber band out letting his hair fall down his back as he put his hair in the low pony tail style but since I was training I did that so it wouldn't get in the way.. "But here is Akiko Hyūga our eldest twin daughter" he said showing the 3 year old girl on his hip. She had long chocolate brown hair and a gray and white stripped long sleeved sweater dress on and Hyūga eyes that were slightly silver. "And you already met Haruki. "

"Neji we have such adorable kids don't we" Theyounger turned to look at Neji only to see him sulking.

"Kids? We have kids? And twins, how horrible, and the one with the Byakugan is a girl!" sulked the young Neji

"Ok I guess it my turn" jumped in a hyper blue eyed strawberry blonde girl hair pulled in a high ponytail with bangs covering one of her eyes with a rocking body wearing A short purple tube top with a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath and a purple mini skirt on with fishnet shorts on underneath and ninja heels. "I'm Ino Akimichi"

"Wow seriously, that's me?! Asked a surprised younger Ino

"Yea I'm surprised too Ino, you manage to wear fewer clothes in the future then you do now," Taunted younger Sakura.

"Anyway "The older Ino waved off, "This is Izumi" she said holding up a girl with teal blue eyes like her own with light brown long puffy spiky hair with a bang like her mothers and a yellow jumpsuit. "She is 4years old. "And this is Michi he is 2 and is already hopping around like a little ninja." This time she held a small spiky haired strawberry blonde boy wearing Red tinted goggles and a red shirt with black shorts." And this is Choji my husband" she pointed to a big built man with a red out fit on and armor who looked like the young Choji but bigger built wise.

"And now I get to introduce," stepped in the older Temari. "This is Shikano she said jabbing her thumb in the direction of a napping blonde 2 year old girl. "She was the one at the park, but sadly she has her father's laziness so she thinks sleeping 20 of the 24 hours of the day is a requirement" And this is Takeshi her twin he's just like me…except he's a boy" she said pointing to the other two year old with short wild down spiked brown hair and eyes. "And that lazy bum is Shikamaru, the guy I married." she said pointing to the man looking just like the younger Shikamaru but taller and built laying under the two year old girl.

"Ok my turn" said older Sakura," this little cutie here is Satomi" she said bringing a 3 year old pinkette that had short curly hair 2 small ponytails on top the rest down with lots of green ribbon in her hair, a green turtle neck sweater and a plaid green and white skirt, With Sakura's eye shape but Sasuke's color."And this is Susumi her twin" he had short black hair Sasuke's eye shape and Sakura's eye color wearing a badge sweater vest and pants." And this is Sasuke she said pointing to a guy wearing a white and purple shirt with blue pants eating a tomato like an apple.

"Alright my turn" said Yuuko "This is Sayuri she's 2" me and Sai's eldest child who had black hair in two low short pony tails Sai's eye shape but Yuuko's pink color. "And this is Yasu he just turned one recently." He had long green hair and already wore glasses. And that is Sai she said pointing to the guy flipping through a book. He pretty much looked the same. Except his shirt was longer.

"Now I'm up." Rose said. "This is lee and mines only child Ryou" Now their son looked nothing like lee except for the color of his eyes and had wild long purple hair."And lee is sitting over there" Lee looked the same to but with thicker eyebrows.

"And now it's my turn stepped up" said Takara "This is Tahiko the oldest of the triplets who are going on two." Now Tahiko had white long spiky hair like his mother and her eye shape and color. "And then this is Takumi ". He had long spiky brown hair in a ponytail he also had the exact same eyes as Kiba.

"And here is the youngest" said Kiba walking over with brown haired girl that it is short and spiky in the back and long and straight in the front sides. She also had her mom's bright orange eyes and fathers fangs. And was absolutely adorable.

"And now my turn for intros" Said a strange mysterious voice coming from a guy in a grayish blue trench coat a dark reddish burgundy scarf around the bottom part of his face including his nose dark sunglasses and a brown bag on his back.

"Who are you?" asked all the younger ninja except for five who were Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Desake, and Sai

"I'm"-The guy started but was cut off

"HEY SHINO LONG TIME NO SEE, GREAT NEW OUT FIT TO, LOVE THE SCARF BRIGHTENS YOU UP." screeched an overly happy Desake to her childhood friend.

"Shino?!" asked the younger ninja who asked the question before.

"Yes it is me Shino; I appreciate how you couldn't recognize me."

"Ehhh" was their response

"Well anyway I would like to introduce my wife Zaria Aburame" and with that a very pretty women with long shiny teal wavy hair walked over. She had bright green eyes and wore a pair of glasses and a pink turtle neck sweater dress. "This here is our oldest Shun he is 2." At this a small boy with long blue shiny teal hair and black tinted goggles waddled over. And this is our daughter Shinza he said picking up a wavy long brown haired baby girl with red ribbons in her hair that was rolling on the floor."She just turned one yesterday."

"A-And now it's my turn" stuttered a nervous Hinata twitching because all of the attention on her. "This is Naomi the oldest she is three" as she said this a little blonde girl with lightly tinted Hyūga eyes walked over a huge devious smirk on her face.

"I can tell just by looking at her she's her daddy's little princess" said the younger Naruto grinning at his future daughter.

"Ya know it's funny you say that" future Hinata laughed "Because the future you calls her that" but anyway this is Hideak." She said pointing to a little boy with dark lavender spiky hair and silver Hyūga eyes clinging to her leg. "He is one years old. And this she said moving the blanket off the bundle in her arms "is Natsuki, I know I introduced her earlier but I thought you might want a better look at her." And this child had short lavender hair in two pony tails and her dad's eyes. "And my husband is-

"IM NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE HOKAGE OF THE HIDDEN LEAF! " Now what they surprised them, Naruto was taller then what he already was. He wore a black shirt and beige ninja pants black sandals extremely long spiky hair and an orange flame and black cape.

"Well then Now that everyone is introduced its time to get to work" Gaara said standing up

Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline Imaline ImalineImaline Imaline Imaline Imaline

I've have been working on this for hours so here it is…now I'm going to clear my mind and go to sleep since its midnight and I haven't been sleeping so

Ja'ne for now


	4. Chapter 4: Mr & Mrs Sabaku

Mr. & Mrs. Sabaku

I know I haven't updated in over a year. I apologize for that. I have been really busy with school. But there are no excuses. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

)_

"What do you mean work? The Younger Naruto asks.

Future Gaara smiles. "We have to take Desake to the hospital."

"Why?" The younger Desake asks.

"I have a doctor's appointment!" Older Desake giggles. "Would you two like to come with us?" She looks to the younger Desake and Gaara.

The two nod.

"Alright, good! Now let's go before you're late." Older Sakura says as she walks toward the door.

The two Desake's nod and go after her, little Deidra following close behind. Then the younger gaara followed and then the older one carrying his two daughters.

At the hospital.

"Now this is going to be cold." Sakura warned as she spread the jelly on her exposed bulging belly.

Desake shivers slightly. It was cold.

"So what exactly is this check up for?" The older Gaara asked as he watched his kids play with his sand.

"It is a week from birth so we want to make sure you are doing alright and the baby is in a good position." Sakura explains.

"Oh! A baby is such a joy." Cooed the younger Desake.

"Four...babies..." The younger Gaara says as he looks at the screen. A picture popped up. "It looks so squished."

Sakura smiles. "Well he's inside of Desake's stomach."

"So do you have a name yet?" The younger Desake asks.

The older Desake shakes her head. "Not yet, we want to wait until we see him so we can pick a name that best suits him."

"Which is a good idea." Sakura chimes. She cleans the jell off her tummy. "Now all you need to do is rest and relax. No stress or sex." She glares at both Gaara's. "You can go into premature labor."

The older Desake nods. "Yes ma'am!" The younger Desake giggles.

Sakura rolls her eyes and stands. "I will see you later, I have a few other patients." She bows to Gaara and leaves.

The older Gaara stands and Helps Desake off the table.

"Where would you guys like to go now?" The older Desake asks.

"PARK!" The three kids exclaim.

She rolls her eyes and looks to her younger selves. "Is that okay?"

The two younger Ninja nods.

The older gaara nods. He snaps and they appear in the park. The kids run off to play. Everyone watches for a while.

"So when did you two get married?" The younger Desake asked.

"When we were 20!" The older Desake giggled. "He proposed on-"

The older gaara puts a hand over her mouth. "It is not a good idea to tell everything. It could alter the future. And that is not something that we need to do."

The older Desake nods. "Okay, what else do you want to know?"

Gaara thinks. "What has happened lately? What has changed"

The older gaara grins. He begins talking to them and telling tem things that won't affect the future. They go on for hours.

The older Desake stands "I am a little hungry." She looks to the younger her. "Would you like to come with me to the food stand?"

The younger Desake nods and stands. They go.

The 4 year old Deidra runs over. "Daddy! Sake made a potty in the sand!" He points to his crying 1 year old sister.

The older Garran groan's as he stands and walks over. He picks up his little girl. "Looks like someone made a mess." He pokes her chubby tummy. Sake sniffles and nods. He walks over to where he was sitting. He rummaged through the baby bag. "Can you hold her?" The older Gaara asks the younger gaara.

He nods reluctantly. He takes the small girl. He holds her away from him. She stares at him. He stares back. She begins to scream loudly. His eyes widen. "W-what's wrong with it- I mean her?"

The older gaara smiles. "She needs her diaper changed." He takes her. He removes her pants and changed her diaper. When done he put her down and watched her waddle back to her siblings.

Some time passes and the two Desake's come back with snacks. They distribute them to everyone.

Once everyone eats them head back home. "Today was pretty fun." The younger Desake says as she carries the three year old Rynn. The older Desake agrees. They arrive back home. The older ninja show them to their rooms. They put the kids to bed and they go to sleep.

I finished this chapter and I feel happy. I forgot how good it felt to write for fun and not for a college essay or for passing a test. But thank you to all who have waited patiently for me!


	5. Chapter 5: The Hyuga Family

Neji and Tenten.

"So where exactly are we going?" The younger Tenten asks as she carries Haruki.

"To the Hyuga compound." The older Neji stated.

Tenten grins and nods. "Neji is the clan leader now!"

The younger gasps. "Really?"

The elders nod.

He smiles proudly. He looks at the girl he was carrying,

Akiko stares back at him. "Da!"

He looks shocked. "I-I'm not your dad!"

Akiko nods, "Nehi!"

The older Neji rolls his eye. "I keep telling you, you aren't supposed to call me by my first name." She pouts. His heart melts. "Fine, but only once in a while…"

She claps in joy.

Younger Tenten laughs. "Looks like she has someone wrapped around her little finger." She whispers to the older her.

She nods. "Both of them." They watch both Neji's pay attention to the girl.

They arrive at the Hyuga compound a few minutes later.

"Do you two mind watching the twins while we go to a meeting?" The elder Neji asked after a council member came and talked to him.

"I'm no-"Neji stated to respond but got caught off.

"Of course we will!" grins the younger Tenten.

The older nods. They escort them to their kids' playroom and gives them some instructions. They head to the meeting.

Tenten and Neji look down at their future kids. Akiko was smiling wickedly at her brother. Haruki was simply playing with his bear. She goes over and takes it. He whines. He tries grabbing it back. He end up tripping and falling on his pampered bottom. He whines.

"Aki give it back!" He says in a gentle voice.

She shakes her head. "Haru is a baby!" She taunts her twin,

His eyes water.

Neji sighs. "Akiko give him the bear back."

She pouts and gives it back to her brother. "He do not 'serve it!"

Tenten raises her eyebrow. "Why not?"

"He a weak boy! When I train he do simple 'nastics and dance with mommy."

Tenten's eye twitches. "There is nothing simple about gymnastics and dance. It helps me move quicker and more fluent with my weapons."

Akiko rolls her eyes. "Mhmm..." She goes and plays with her finger paints.

A while passes and the two were getting restless. The twins were starting to get on each other's nerves and it had finally reached the boiling point.

"Back off!" Akiko pushes Haruki.

Haruki growls. He jumps on her. "I'm so mad at you!"

She pulls his hair. "Off!"

He bites her.

Neji and Tenten run over. They pull them apart.

Tenten held Akiko. "You need to be nice to your brother!"

Neji holds Haruki. "And you need to not let her get to you."

Both of the twins stop squirming. They look at each other and their eyes water. They begin to sob. Neji sighs and heals them both.

"How about a game?" Tenten suggest.

Both pause and nod interested.

"Well that means a game of Simon says is in affect!' She grins

The twins cheer and clap. Neji smiles as he watches the game start. Tenten was great with kids. A few hours pass and before they know it, it is seven thirty. They get the kids ready for bed. They carry them to the connected room which was their shared room.

They tuck them in and turn to leave.

"Story?" Haruki says in a soft voice.

Neji looks at Tenten. She shakes her head, "I did games, you do story."

He nods. He sits in front of their beds. He tells the story of a boy and his magic carpet. In no time both twins are asleep. They tiptoe out the room. They clean the playroom.

In the meeting

"You're kidding me! You think an arranged marriage would solve this issue?" Older Neji gasps in disbelief.

"Well arranged marriages are highly beneficial." A council member tells them.

"I didn't have an arranged marriage!" Neji growls.

A council member speaks up. "And look where it's got you! You married a woman with no family! One of your kids have byakugan and it's the girl!"

"Enough." Hiashi says. He looks at Tenten who he considered his daughter. "This woman is a fine kunochi of this village! It is an honor to have her in our clan. So it's final. No arranged marriage!"

They all fall silent.

Neji smirks. "Meeting adjourned." He takes Tenten out of the room. He sighs. "Sorry."

She grins, "Its fine! I've been putting up with them since we were genin and I stated coming over to visit. I'm not bothered by their words anymore."

He smiles and kisses her passionately. They go and find their younger selves. They take them into an office that had a small tea table and soft couches. They sit around it and talk.

"So when did we get married?" Tenten asks right off the back.

Her elder counterpart laughs. "We were married in January almost five years ago on New Year's Day. We were 21 and in serious love."

The elder Neji nods. "We were the third out of our group to be married. The twins were born May 7th. They will be four next month."

"This is absolutely amazing…" The Younger Neji remarks.

They all nod. They spent the rest of the night talking about all the things that went on.

The older Neji and Tenten didn't fear telling the, everything, they already knew their minds would be erased when they go back.

!

Woo! I'm on a roll! I updated two stories in one day!

Sorry about the delay though!


	6. Chapter 6- The Nara's

The Nara's

*note* the older characters have –san added to their names*

* * *

"Wow, it is so pretty up here." The younger Temari smiles as she sits on the hill the older versions of her and Shikamaru brought them to.

The younger Shika nods in agreement, "This place actually looks very familiar to me."

Shikamaru-san nods, "This is where I pro-"

Temari-san elbows him in the side, "This is where we normally come for or family picnics." She looks at her two year old twins, Shikano and Takeshi, as they chase a butterfly. "This is a great place for them to come and let out all that energy."

"And it's even better to cloud watch," the older Shika lies down and stares up at the sky.

The younger teen nods in agreement and lies next down to him.

The girls roll their eyes. They begin to chat.

"So what do you do here anyway?" The younger Temari asks.

The older smiles, "I am a permanent resident here and also the relations specialist between this country and my brothers."

She nods, "I never would have though in a million years life would have turned out like this. Everyone seems so happy and carefree. We are married, have kids… It's just amazing."

The older hugs her, "I know what you mean. We struggled but here we are now."

"So how are we doing with the kids? I basically sucked at parenting my two brothers; I was determined not to have any kids at all. I still am, so how did these two occur?" She looks at the twins.

"You see those two lazy bums?" The older one points out, "Well let's just say they have an amazing way of changing someone's mind. He made me realize that the kid would not just be mine; it would be both of ours. We would have each other to rely on when it came to raising them."

The younger grins, "Shikamaru does have a positive impact on me. I guess you can say we were meant for each other, not matter how troublesome."

Both laugh.

* * *

"Those two can't be up to any good," the older Shikamaru mumbles as her looks at his wife.

The younger casts his eyes on his girlfriend, "So I really did it huh? Married her?"

"You sure did. Took a bit of urging from her brothers and your mother but we did it." Shikamaru-san smirks.

"I'm pretty sure there is allot of 'other' things involved in that 'urging'." The younger groans,

"Sure was."

"How troublesome."

The older looks at the sky, "It's worth it though. Temari is questionable when it comes to her mothering skills, cooking skills, and also being a wife… But she tries her best. She is determined to prove anyone who challenges her abilities. The one thing about her I never question her on is her determination, and love for her family and friends."

Shika nods, "I have always known that. I just fear that my life won't be as simple as O planned it out to be."

"Well, in the great words of a wise man, 'we must let go of the life we have planned, so as to accept the one that is waiting for us'." Shika-san looks into his eyes.

Shikamaru nods, "well at least one part came true."

"What?"

The younger sits up, the girls look over. "I get to spend the rest of my life with someone I love."

Both Temari's blush.

The twins rush over, "Daddy!" Both tackle the older Shika to the ground.

He laughs, "Yes little ones?"

"We're hungry!" Shikano declares with a cheeky grin. She pushes a strand of her dirty blonde hair out her face.  
Takeshi nods in agreement with his older sister.

Temari-san pulls open the picnic basket. "Let's see..." she sets out the food.

The twins grin as they watch. "I want apples!" Takeshi squeals as he notices the cinnamon apples in a container.

Temari nods and hands him the small dish and a fork. He munches happily.

"So what about you Shikano, what would you like?" Shikamaru-san asks as he sifts through the containers. He waits and gets no answers, "Shikano…"

Everyone turns to look at her. She was laying in the grass sleeping quietly.

The younger Temari giggles, "I definitely see the resemblance to her father."

The older sighs and nods, she picks the girl up and lays her on a blanket.

Shikamaru grins, "At least she's not wild like you,"

"Shut it lazy," Temari walks over and pokes him.

He pulls her down and hugs her, they laugh.

The older couple watches with a smile. They knew the choice they made was right. It may be a struggle for them in the future, but they will make it. Love prevails in their story, no matter what.

* * *

Summer Vacation has started! Freedom!

Thank You for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Uchiha Clan

Older characters have –san at the end of their names.

"DAD, DAD, DAD, DAD, DAD!" Satomi pulls at the older Sasuke's pants leg.

The older sighs and looks down at the pink haired girl. He picks her up.

"She seems like a handful," The younger murmurs as he holds Susumi.

Sasuke-san nods, "she is but it is worth it."

The younger gives him a skeptical look.

"Do you remember what one of your dreams were?" The older questions.

The younger shrugs.

"To restore the Uchiha clan to the greatness it once was. To have kids that would one day also increases the clan."

"That dream is long over." He gives a rueful smirk, "plus kids are too much of a hassle."

"I do remember thinking that… up until the moment Sakura said she was pregnant and I had no choice but to keep it."

The younger looks shocked, "you mean the kids weren't planned?"

"Of course not! We were still considered newlyweds when she turned out pregnant. We had no clue if we were really ready."

"I see," he murmurs.

The older thinks, "you know something?"

The younger looks at him. "What?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IMALINEIMALINEIMALINEIMALINEIMALINEIMALINEIMALINEIMALINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is absolutely beautiful," Sakura says as she is shown around the new hospital wing.

The older nods with a smile, "It took about two years to finish, but it was totally worth it."

The younger listens and nods. She thinks for a moment, "Why was a new wing opened in the hospital?"

"Well after certain destructive events we had to completely rebuild the hospital. At that point there was a wave of new people coming to live here and join our village. Along with that many were getting married causing a baby boom. Due to all these factors the original hospital size wouldn't be big enough to accommodate all the new citizens. We decided to build the new wing for those purposes." Sakura-san explained as she picked up the patients chart. She walks into the room.

Sakura smiles, "Mrs. Saki-san and Saki! It's nice to see you."

"It looks as if you are pretty close to your due date," Sakura-san says as she looks through the files.

"I'm glad it's getting close," Saki-san murmurs. "I'm lucky it's been such a warm winter. If it had snowed and I was pregnant I'd probably leave the house less often then I already do."

Saki grins, "But I love the snow."

"Pregnant woman and cold slippery snow do not mix young one." Sakura-san smiles, "imagine falling."

Both of the younger girls cringe at the thought.

"So how have you been feeling?" Sakura san questions as she feels around the swollen belly.

"Tired, agitated… sore." Saki-san and Sakura-san share a knowing glance and smirk.

Sakura-san shakes her head, "husbands... You should be due in about a week. Come back on next Tuesday and we'll see what more is going on."

Desake-san nods her head and smiles, "will do."

The two Desake's leave after saying their goodbyes.

Sakura-san smiles as she adjusts her gloves, "four kids is allot of work."

Sakura nods, "but if anyone could do it, it would be Gaara and Desake."

"So what do you think of your twins?" She asks with a grin.

"I was actually surprised I was married and had children. He doesn't want marriage or kids in our time." Sakura says.

"He changes… things happen." The older smiles and hugs her happily. "Just wait."

"I always have and always will." The younger whispers.


End file.
